1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an address-information recording method and an optical recording medium. This invention particularly relates to a method of recording address information on an optical recording medium, that is, an optically-scannable information carrier. In addition, this invention particularly relates to an optically-scannable information carrier (an optical recording medium) having recorded address information. Furthermore, this invention relates to an apparatus for address information recorded on an optical recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DVD-R (digital versatile disc recordable) or a DVD-RW (digital versatile disc rewritable) has a spiral groove forming a recording track. The groove wobbles at a constant frequency. A disc drive apparatus utilizes the wobble in generating a reference signal for disc rotation control. The DVD-R or the DVD-RW has recorded address information. Specifically, there are land portions between adjacent portions of the groove as viewed along a radial direction of the disc. The land portions have pits representing address information. These pits are called the land pre-pits. The wobble of the groove and the land pre-pits are in a prescribed relation.
In general, a prior-art drive device for such a DVD-R or a DVD-RW can not accurately read out the address information therefrom until the rotational speed of the disc rises to a rated value.
Japanese patent application publication number 2003-36544 discloses a prior-art optical recording medium which is an information recording carrier having a groove forming a recording track. The groove track has wobbling portions and non-wobbling portions. Each wobbling portion is assigned to an address-information bit of “1” while each non-wobbling portion is assigned to an address-information bit of “0”. Accordingly, the prior-art optical recording medium has recorded address information.
In general, a prior-art drive device for the prior-art optical recording medium in Japanese application 2003-36544 can not accurately read out the address information therefrom until the rotational speed of the medium rises to a rated value.